


Human Men are Easy

by naughtylittlelines



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlelines/pseuds/naughtylittlelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill to my own prompt on the kink meme.</p><p>Margaret is not Elizabeth.  She will not simply abandon her post to explore the more...material desires of humanity.  However, she finds that carnal desires cannot be willed away, leading to a chance encounter in a bar with the Heirophant and a night that will live on in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Men are Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Why Margaret/Dojima? Because I could. And of all of the female characters, Margaret's the only one I've really never seen given a chance to ride the DILF bicycle. Ended up filling my own damned prompt on the kink meme, because porn finds a way.

She'd never been one to partake in the carnal delights of humanity, the way her sister did. The little minx had always been fascinated by the world their clients come from; their food, their clothes, their mating practices... foolish little things.  
  
The eldest of them, Margaret had felt it was her duty to hold herself to a higher standard; she challenged her clients with requests that shaped their souls and made them focus on the path of destiny. The perfect Velvet Room attendant, she would never stray from her duties, no matter how tempting the chance.  
  
That had gone out the window when she'd stepped out into that world, obstinately to say goodbye to her client. He'd been the one to suggest a kiss; who was she to deny such a tiny request after all he'd done?  
  
Only afterwards did she realize her mistake. She found herself desperate for more of these earthly pleasures. Not with her client, no; he was barely more than a child, and while he'd had a spark she admired, she doubted he had the experience she'd want in such matters. It was also highly improper, having such a liaison with a client.  
  
The little bar was nowhere near as elegant as some of her old haunts, but if she was going to properly deal with these curious urges, she knew this was the best place to start. An empty seat at the bar seemed a good place to eye the crowd, and pick out possible test subjects.  
  
It took only a few minutes of sipping her drink to start regretting this whole idea. So few were with a second look, and many more had deemed her to be 'fresh meat', quickly overstaying their welcome and not taking no for an answer. Her sixth suitor was particularly noxious, and she was tempted to end the whole thing right then and there.  
  
"She already told you to take a hike. I suggest you leave her alone." The voice behind her sent a strange little thrill up her spine. Gruff, smoky and deep, the speaker succeeded in snapping the attention away from her.   
  
The failed suitor glared behind her. "Who cares what you think? What are you gonna do, fight me for it?" All bluster, but she worried all the same that there might actually be blows if someone wasn't careful.  
  
Swiveling in her seat, Margaret stole a glance at the man seated behind her who'd spoken up for her. A broad shouldered, tired looking man who clearly did not care a bit about the threat of violence. A billfold appeared in his fingers, and he flipped it open, displaying the contents. "Threatening a police officer is a class c felony. You want to rethink that statement?"  
  
A shake of the head was all the other man managed as a reply.   
  
A sigh of relief rose up from her, glad that warning seemed to end the stream of undesired suitors. She turned back to her impromptu 'savior'. "Thank you."  
  
Those broad shoulders shrugged, and a large hand ruffled through greyish brown hair. "Some idiots can't take a hint. Never figure out that 'no' means 'no'." The last of his beer drained down his throat, and through silver eyelashes, golden eyes noted the well cut body through the grey dress shirt.   
  
"Mm. Allow me to purchase you a drink, at least, as thanks." She could have easily destroyed the belligerent suitor with a well placed 'zio', but no need to mention this.  
  
The police officer chuckled, and again, the low rumble trilled up her spine. "Normally, I'd say no since I was just doing my job, but...eh, why not?"

* * *

 

Idle chitchat was shared between them over a few more drinks, and it dawned on Margaret that this man was a relative of her former client... the Heirophant bond, no less. A widower with a daughter, struggling to balance his work and his home life. He was getting better about it, but tonight he was on his own, since the girl was off to a friend's house. The attendant felt a kinship with such struggles to balance family and work. The faint beginnings of a bond was forming between them, as they shared little bits of their stress and love of their families.  Still, something else was stirring, too...that spark that had her come to the bar in the first place. The offer to bring him home was on her tongue, but she hesitated, unable to use him for her own selfish needs.  
  
The offer was swallowed, and a farewell came instead, thanking him again for his company. Her experiment would have to wait for another night.  
  
The cool air of the night was welcoming after the hot smoke of the bar, and she took her time before heading back towards her entrance back the Velvet Room, enjoying the quiet evening sounds around her.  
  
She was startled by a tall presence suddenly next to her, a strong arm around her waist. She looked up to familiar face of the Heirophant, his eyes forward and stern.  
  
His voice was quiet as he pulled her off to another, better lit street. "Ah, sorry to startle you. Don't look back, but that creep from before has been tailing you for the last three blocks with two of his mates. If we cut this way, we should lose them. Just follow my lead."  
  
She leans into him, surprised she hadn't noticed the others until now, their sick, angry aura standing out from the cool night. Stupid, she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts she'd almost been ambushed, by three mere mortals. Once again, she was grateful for the officer's interference on her behalf.   
  
Slowly, as the shock wore off the situation, the body she rested against came into focus. Warm, strong, and thick, there was little doubt the detective kept himself in shape. Under the tangy smell of tobacco was a deep, comforting musky smell that tickled her nose, and the rumble of his chest as he spoke sent little bursts of zio through her. The impulse to do something unexpected was getting too much for her to ignore.  
  
When they pulled around a corner, she whispered the traesto spell around them. The world twinkled around them, and a soft white hand pulled insistently on the red tie, pulling the taller man down to her level. Before a question could escape, her lips silenced his, her tongue running over him, begging entrance.  
  
For the briefest of moments, she worried he'd pull back, angry and demanding answers. Those fears melted away as a hand snaked through her silver locks, supporting her head as he allowed her in. Their tongue danced in concert, breaking only for her to pull playfully at his lower lip with her teeth, eliciting a whisky tinged groan from him. The deep sound sent shivers through her, and she pressed against him, desperate to extend the feeling. The action was answered by another groan, and the buck of strong, narrow hips, pressing his hardening length against her.

 

* * *

  
After that, their actions beyond themselves was a bit of a blur. Clothes made a trail of their movements from the doorway they'd entered, too busy with exploring flesh with flesh. They only came up for air when his knees hit the bed and they fell together, laughing and chuckling, against the dark blue sheets. Trim, neat nails tangled themselves in thick chest hair, the occasional tug bringing out delicious groans. He, in turn, explored lace clad breasts, brushing nubs with the pads of his fingers, and smirking as she shook with a moan.  Trailing down from the cut of his pectorals, a single finger traced the line of the well defined abdominal muscles and the treasure trail to the straining member, already hard and eager to come out and play.  The moan in his chest became a growl as she ghosted over the length before pulling on his briefs.  Her smirk was short lived, as one of his thick fingers teased her through black lace, before ducking under and teased her entrance.  She mewled as those large hands left her core to slide under the elastic and slide the panties down excruciatingly slow, enjoying the feeling of the ivory skin.  She bit him, teasingly as he squeezed her ass before returning up her body, swirling around her curves.

The moan returned when she slowly lowered herself onto him. It had been eons since she'd done this, and he was large and thick, throbbing with want. As she slid slowly down, filled to the brim, she was convinced that even Mara would be cowed by such an example of manhood. She stilled; her breath shaky as she allowed herself a moment to adjust to the feeling of him within her.  
  
That breath left her as he took control, flipping her over onto her back, his teeth on her throat as he slowly began to move in and out of her. His pace and angle varied to her responses, attentive to which made her purr and gasp.  
  
She felt herself reaching towards the edge of pleasure, as snap of his hips against hers became more and more erratic, and she briefly feared that he'd wasn't going to last. Those thoughts dropped away when two calloused pads of his fingers dipped from her hip to the space between them to teased her clit, pushing her over and into bliss. Vaguely, she felt him shudder above her before he collapsed next to her on the sheets. Those strong arms curled around her, extending the afterglow well into sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
Dojima groaned and raised his arm against the sunlight pouring into his eyes. His head swam as he sat up, trying to remember how he'd gotten home last night. Sure, there had been a few beers, since Nanako wouldn't be home until late today, and he remembered some asshole giving him lip over his refusal to take no for an answer. A woman had struck up a conversation... but the life of him he couldn't remember what she looked like.  
  
A cool breeze sent him shivering. Had he really gone to bed naked?  
  
Half remembered dreams flooded through him, causing a twitch between his legs. A goddess with spun silver for hair and golden eyes beneath him, mewling and moaning while he felt like he was 18 again. Damn, just the image was making him half hard. It had to be a dream, but it was so vivid he could taste her sweetness on his tongue.  
  
He needed a cold shower desperately.   
  
Wincing at the cool morning air, his gaze focused on a little blue square that fluttered onto the pillow behind him. It seemed to be a business card, with the image of a mask on one side. On the back, in neat silver script, was a simple note.   
  
_Thank you. I'll see you in your dreams._  
  
The detective scowled at the paper. Where the hell had this come from? Had it fallen into his jacket at the bar? And what the hell did it mean 'see you in your dreams'? He sighed in frustration; no way was he awake enough for this.  
  
But damned if he didn't have quite a few fantastic dreams after that.


End file.
